Narcissa
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Elle est invisible, dans l'ombre, mais elle bouge des fils. Malgré la peur de la guerre, malgré la difficulté, les soupçons, malgré l'envie de tout laisser tomber. Elle pointe toujours le plafond de son menton, noblesse et sang-pur. Il faut savoir la trouver. - Liste Fantastique de 30vicios (LJ) - léger slash, mort de personnages et autres traumatismes - Gui
1. Présent

**Gui**: Je suis allée chercher de l'inspiration dans une communauté de LiveJournal en espagnol, alors sachez que c'est leurs titres. Ça s'appelle Tabla Fantástica, on pourrait le traduire par "série fantastique". Pour le titre, vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure, mais le résumé aide. Sachez que c'est la 6e année d'Harry et Drago et les autres à Poudlard, et que je déborderai sans vous prévenir dans la 7e pour quelques détails qui me semblent importants. Pour une fois, une série de Drabbles qui se suivent. Je voulais remercier **JustDanny** (peut-être qu'elle ne le lira pas, mais c'est pas grave) pour tous les trucs qu'elle a écrits. Peut-être que le côté sombre vient de son influence littéraire. Je vous laisse avec ça.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai jamais vécu au Portugal.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**01\. Présent**

Aujourd'hui, il est inquiet. Narcissa l'a inquiété. Sa lettre était claire, bien que codifiée. J'irai demain chez toi. Je ne veux pas accepter cette horreur. La guerre fait peur. Narcissa a toujours été comme ça. C'est la deuxième guerre qu'ils partagent, mais avant c'était différent. Avant, elle était une jeune mariée. Elle n'était même pas mère. À peine. Son menton pointait toujours le ciel. Fière et droite, blonde, noble, parfaite. Immaculée.

Aujourd'hui, son fils a seize ans, c'est un adolescent. Son mari a les cheveux enmêlés et une barbe de trois mois. Il se frotte les mains contre le visage toutes les trois secondes. C'est un vagabond. Le blond des cheveux de Narcissa est devenu blanc sans que personne n'y prête attention, elle non-plus. Aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard, elle n'essayera pas de le cacher. Elle à d'autres choses à faire - sauver son fils. Severus ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle cache. Elle n'est pas aussi puissante que lui en occlumancie, mais c'est une femme. Il a toujours eu peur des femmes. Il n'a jamais compris Eileen. Narcissa lui ressemble : elle fonce dans le danger, elle se rit de la douleur. Elle a des idées, elle les mène jusqu'au bout. Elle pourrait se sauver, mais elle ne le fait pas. Severus n'a toujours pas compris, mais ça ne le surprend plus.

Il froisse la lettre, machinalement. Il fait deux pas, trois pas, il a déjà changé de direction, cinq fois. Ses cheveux frappent ses joues. Il regarde par terre, et son nez aquilin se profile contre le mur. Il se pose des questions. Dumbledore, oui, bien sûr, il aura une réponse... Mais lui ne veut plus lui poser des questions. Il lui a trop fait confiance (ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose). Il ne peut pas perdre la confiance de Narcissa. Il doit démontrer qu'il est fidèle au Maître des Ténèbres aux mangemorts comme Bellatrix. Deux soeurs, deux faces d'une même monnaie.

Il regarde fixement ce libre, sur la table - il ne le voit pas. À sa gauche, à travers le rideau de cheveux noirs engraissés. Ses yeux ne bougent pas. Son cerveau bouillonne. Ses lèvres se froissent, il regarde vers le haut : il a pris une decision. Elle viendra demain.

* * *

Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine. Pour l'instant, j'en ai assez pour le faire jusqu'en octubre. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Donne un review pour dégraisser les cheveux de Snape !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Rose Bleue

**Gui**: Deuxième ! Je me sens un peu comme un auteur de romans à fascicules... et je suis heureuse. Alors parfait. Grand merci à Cat240 pour le review. Grâce à elle, Snape a trouvé un nouveau shampooing. Prions Merlin pour qu'il n'oublie pas de l'utiliser !

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai jamais donné de l'argent pour financier des campagnes contre l'indépendance de l'Ecosse.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**02\. Rose Bleue**

Il y a plein de fleurs en été dans le jardin des Malefoy. Une fleur, c'est une jeune fille. Sa mère est froide comme l'hiver, même quand elle dit des phrases plus chaudes. Narcissa a dû être une jeune fille rose. La reine des fleurs, avec ses épines. Une rose blonde, une rose blanche, une rose bleue, bleue comme la glace. Narcissa est la couleur la plus froide. Elle l'a toujours pris dans ses bras avec une rigueur mortelle. Il en était fier. Avec sa main blanche sur son épaule, elle lui a toujours transmis la noblesse, la froideur, la façon de résister à tout, à tous. C'est elle qu'il imite quand il regarde les autres avec supériorité.

Mais Drago n'a plus le temps de regarder des fleurs. Il n'a pas la main froide sur son épaule : il est plus grand que sa mère. Il a une mission plus importante. Son bras gauche est marqué. Il a l'honneur de la famille entre les mains. Ses parents n'ont jamais su comprendre l'importance des gestes du Maître des Ténèbres. Il les a choisis. Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas. Bellatrix lui a expliqué ce qu'on attend de lui. Qu'il comprenne les phrases incomplètes, qu'il fasse le double de ce qu'on lui demande, qu'il ne se trompe pas. Jamais.

« S'il y a un modèle à suivre, en dehors de moi-même, ce modèle est Barty Croupton ». Il a subi la pire des morts, une mort qui n'est pas une mort. Mais les déttraqueurs sont passés du bon côté. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

La Rose Bleue a des épines. Elle est froide comme l'hiver. Elle ne se fane pas car elle n'a pas de vie. C'est une fleur de glace. Elle est, elle sait. Elle ne se trompe jamais.

* * *

Maison toujours propre, linge jamais sale avec les pouvoirs magiques de Gui. Vous n'avez qu'à laisser un review !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Lois

**Gui**: Court et concis. Ce qui est bon, s'il est bref, est deux fois plus bon (proverbe espagnol). Je tiens à remercier les deux reviews de selene Magnus, ils m'ont fait croire à nouveau aux reviews. Sur ce...

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai jamais écrit sous un pseudonyme pour voir si j'avais plus de succès que sous le nom si connu qu'est celui de Rowling.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**03\. Lois**

Lucius Malefoy était condamné. Rien à faire, rien à dire. Silence et humilliation. Le Maître des Ténèbres était la loi. Il faisait la loi. S'il avait laissé agir le Ministère de Magie, c'est qu'il était d'accord. La loi est toute puissance. Personne ne peut la contester.

Pas même une mère.

* * *

J'adore ce truc. Vraiment. C'est mon chapitre préféré.

Le review vous évite de glisser dans la gadoue !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Échecs

**Gui**: Je voulais tout d'abord remercier Miky pour son review, et puis Guest : je crois que c'était nécessairement court. Comme une loi. Et je pars en voyage, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer**: Mon deuxième prénom ne commence pas par un K.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**04\. Échecs**

Il faut bien savoir bouger les pièces. Albus ne fait pas tout ce qu'il fait avec préméditation, mais il essaye d'en convaincre les autres. J'ai mis cette bague, le poison est entré dans mon corps, Voldemort a eu envie de me tuer une fois ma sentece écrite, pas avant. Mes actions l'y ont mené, de telle sorte qu'il continue de penser qu'il est le maître de ses actions.

Alors, Severus a agi sans lui demander quoi faire. Il a prononcé le Serment Inviolable de Narcissa comme une sorte de rébellion. Mais rien de tel. Lorsqu'il verra Severus à côté de Drago, devant Drago, lorsqu'il le verra pointer sa baguette magique vers lui, lorsqu'il prononcera les mots, ces deux mots assassins, Dumbledore será tranquille. Cet enfant ne peut pas tuer à cet âge-là.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à instruire Harry. Lui montrer le chemin, lui révéler la vérité pas à pas. Lui faire comprendre ce que dit la prophétie, tout comprendre, de ce que lui-même a longtemps mis à comprendre. Severus sera aussi son arme ultime. Il ne restera, plus tard, qu'à donner à Harry une occasion, des secondes, quelque chose pour qu'il accomplisse son destin. Quelqu'un l'aidera, s'il n'y arrive pas tout seul. C'est écrit.

Il glisse le long de la tour d'Astronomie. Échecs. Il voit Harry arriver à lui, entouré de blanc. Échecs et mat.

* * *

Les reviews rendent les voyages plus beaux.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Bar

**Gui**: Plus de reviews... mais je suis là. La rentrée s'approche, pas envie de travailler... Je publie. Attention, slash.

**Disclaimer**: Je ne publie pas sous un pseudonyme pour voir ce qui se passe.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**05\. Bar**

Il n'y a que des lèvres, de la salive, une passion débordante, des lumières à travers les paupières, la respiration courte, saccadée, du mec brun en face de lui, collé à lui, connecté. La seule chose qui existe, à l'intérieur de ce pub, plein de fumée, de drogues magiques suspectes, d'alcool de toutes sortes, de chaises cassées, de tables rondes, qui collent à la peau comme les doigts collent au verre de liquide bleu, sali par le propriétaire à force d'y passer son torchon noir, la seule chose qui existe, c'est sa langue dans sa bouche. Laquelle ? Il n'en sait rien, il ne sait plus.

Il a envie de mordre dans cette bouche noire, verte, jaune, rouge, comme les bougies à feux changeants. Ses mains se sont perdues il y a longtemps dans les cheveux bruns de l'interlocuteur. Peut-être qu'il est blond, on ne voit rien avec cette lumière. L'autre passe par son cou, le colle à lui. Il s'y perd, il ne comprend plus rien. Il était venu chercher quelqu'un à enchanter. Il était venu voir comment marchent les bars de Pré-au-Lard, comment... C'est la poussière, la fumée, la salive, il n'arrive plus à se concen-

Drago s'éveille en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que... ? Qui est-ce qui... ?

Il a d'autres choses à faire.

* * *

Disons qu'il pourrait y avoir du Drarry...

Un review vous empêche de tomber malade.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	6. Légende

**Gui**: Une semaine de plus ici.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai pas presque ou déjà cinquante ans

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**06\. Légende**

Les héros gentils, vaillants, sont toujours ceux qui gagnent. Regarde Harry Potter. Drago est conscient d'être le méchant. Oh non, même pas. Il est juste un serviteur du méchant. Un fils de mauvais serviteur du méchant. Le mauvais serviteur qu'il faut châtier. À travers son fils. Il était fier de sa marque. Il voulait même la montrer, la faire voir au monde entier (le monde entier qui compte, bien sûr).

Il a sa tête contre le marbre du carrelage. Une fille... Un fantôme de fille moche le regarde depuis qu'il est là. Par terre. Il est arrivé en marchant. Il est entré machinalement. Il sait que c'est cassé. Personne n'y entre. Il s'est assis, sans force. Il a posé sa tête contre le sol : c'était froid. Les larmes continuent de tomber pendant qu'il ne fait que trembler. La fille moche le regarde de plus en plus fascinée. Les premières fois, elle l'ignorait, elle pleurait plus haut. Mais il a gagné : il est vivant, son désespoir est majeur. Mimi Geignade en est restée muette.

C'est tout un monde qui s'écroule pour Drago. La preuve la plus claire est cette main morte, cette main abstraite qu'il sent et dont il ne se dégage pas. Une main froide, sur son épaule, lui donne des forces. Il se demande, soudain, ce qu'il fait par terre, à geindre comme un stupide moldu. À se laisser froler le visage par une Sang-de-Bourbe morte et moche. Il se met debout et s'en va.

* * *

Un review c'est plus simple que les devoirs !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	7. Compliqué

**Gui**: Je me rends compte qu'il y a énormément de peur dans cette histoire. Je ne sais plus si elle est classée comme Angst mais elle devrait.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai jamais eu de révélations géniales qui me rendraient riche dans un train.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**07\. Compliqué**

«Sens-les, Drago, sens-les». La voix de Bellatrix résonne dans sa tête comme une ritournelle. Il essaye et réessaye. Il devrait le faire directement sur elle, mais s'il n'y arrive pas ? Oui, il est capable de faire la malédiction sur un elfe. Sur une personne, ça devrait être aussi facile. Il n'est pas très sûr de ce qu'il doit sentir. Il sent une connexion. De la magie, sans plus ni moins.

Comment aller jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ? Deuxième question difficile. Il a eu l'idée à midi, pendant qu'il se creusait la tête avec son petit problème personnel. Il sait qu'il y a des passages secrets, mais où ? Pourquoi Potter y arrive-t-il si facilement ? Il n'oubliera jamais sa tête flottant dans le vide, en hiver. Une cape d'invisibilité... Quoi d'autre ? Drago avait des balais. Oh, non, Potter avait le meilleur balai. Oh, qu'elle haine.

Peut-être que son idée n'est pas assez bonne. Non, elle est bonne. Elle est parfaite. Elle devrait marcher. Il ne voit pas pourquoi ça ne marcherai pas. C'est toujours très utile. Peut-être que Potter et ses amis ont les bonnes idées en premier, mais rien n'empêche Drago de les copier _a posteriori_. Il doit attendre. Dans une semaine, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'est mieux de ne pas se précipiter.

* * *

R comme renard, E comme éventail, V comme voir, I comme instant, E comme entente, W comme wagon de train, et je renoue avec le disclaim'. (Non, pas de s, je prie pour un, un seul irait bien).

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	8. Oreiller

**Gui**: Merci pour son review à **zoe longue cerf**. Je sais que c'est toujours court mais je trouve que c'est intéressant aussi, condensé comme ça : ce sont des touches de peinture. Des drabbles en fait. Donc suivant.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai pas une fille qui s'appelle... Johanna ? Je ne sais plus.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**08\. Oreiller**

Il ne sait plus où il vit. Ça fait des mois qu'il est là. Certes, il n'y a pas de mangemorts, mais il ne voit pas la lumière. Il ne fait que rester là, à voir pousser sa barbe. Il mange de temps à autre. Il songe à son fils. Il doit le détester, maintenant.

Il a mal à l'oreille gauche, à l'oeil droit, aux deux mains, à tous les os de son corps. Son ventre le ronge, avec ces bruits de l'enfer. Et des fois, il y a des apparitions. Drago essaye. Il avance. Gidgeon est mort. Veux-tu que je t'apporte... ? Un oreiller. Un oreiller. Juste un oreiller, le sol dur est bon pour le dos, mais pitié, un oreiller.

Elle sent toujours la noblesse, la pureté, quand dans cette prison ce sont les odeurs fortes qui dominent : la peur, les remords, l'abandon. La sueur, la poussière, les larmes, plein de liquides corporels qui collent partout. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? L'oreiller lui fait sentir qu'il n'a pas tout perdu. Le privilège reste là : des plumes d'oies blanche dans de la soie pourpre et beige. Ça sent la haute naissance.

* * *

J'ai vu les stats. Conclusión : les français laissent moins de reviews que les espagnols. En fait, dans "espagnols" il y a tous les sudaméricains, c'est beaucoup plus de monde.

Si tu ne laisses pas de review, une malédiction tombera sur toi et ta famille pour treize générations !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	9. Toast

**Gui**: Merci à **cat240 **pour son review. Je tiens à préciser que dans le dernier chapitre, c'était Lucius et non Drago qui était en prison, à Azkaban.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai pas les cheveux lisses.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**09\. Toast**

Rien ne manque à Malfoy Manor. Les draps sentent bon, les lits sont faits, le couloir brille, les lampes illuminent, les feux chauffent, la cuisine est toujours pleine de nourriture. Il n'y a pas même de poussière dans l'air. Les statues en glace ornent le jardín plein de paons et de bêtes sauvages. Malgré la guerre, la Maître des Ténèbres veut sa pompe royale pour Noël. Il y trouve un certain goût ironique.

Bellatrix a tout organisé. Il y a plein d'invités. La sécurité était une des principales préocupations, mais elle a été réglée longtemps auparavant. Le dînner est splendide. Drago n'a pas faim. Narcissa mange, mais pas trop, comme il convient. Rogue, Yaxley et d'autres mangemorts sont assis à table et dégustent les vins des Malefoy.

C'est un jeune homme qui lève le verre à la santé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un Parkinson, sans doute. Le Maître lève le verre à son tour et regarde Drago.

«A la santé de Dumbledore, plutôt...». Drago croit mourir, mais Narcissa lève son verre.

«Il n'en a plus trop.

-On n'a plus qu'à souffler dessus et il tombera, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, aux poumons du jeune Malefoy...»

Tous perçoivent la sentence de mort.

* * *

Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine... sachez que les reviews peuvent vous rendre riches !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	10. Tradition

**Gui**: Merci à **cat240 **pour son review. J'aime bien ce chapitre. J'aime bien Slughorn, en fait, il est facilement ridiculisable.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'habite pas à Edimbourg. Je ne connais pas, d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**10\. Tradition**

Les liqueurs, sans aucun doute. Albus apprécirait. Il s'était dit que ce viel ours, ce vieux renard rusé lui devait bien ça. Puisqu'il l'avait pratiquement obligé à aller enseigner à Poudlard, il accepterai une bonne vieille bouteille d'hydromel.

«C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une tradition, disait-il à Rogue. Ça fait un bon nombre de Noëls qu'on ne se voit pas, mais Albus n'aura pas oublié nos fêtes entre profs, quand il n'était pas encore direcreur. Dippet faisait son grognon, nous on s'amusait bien plus.

-Je vois, répondait Rogue, strict, sobre.

-Tu étais notre élève à tous les deux... tu ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'on faisait entre profs, n'est-ce pas ?»

Horace était déjà saoûl. Ou presque. Rogue pensait que l'hydromel de Dumbledore n'allait pas durer jusqu'à Noël. Il s'en foutait, d'ailleurs. Toutes les oreilles ne peuvent pas être intéressées par ce qu'elles écoutent. L'information est plus intéressante pour celui qui entend.

* * *

Un review, un seul, et je vous aime. Avoir mon amour, c'est un privilège !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	11. Spécial

**Gui**: Je suis un peu malade... Mais Narcissa m'appelle ! Celui-ci me plait particulièrement

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai pas l'habitude de signer mes livres.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**11\. Spécial**

Il y croyait toujours. Il voulait y croire et Severus ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour lui. Quelque part, il devait bien s'en rendre compte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait menacés, lui et sa famille. Drago attrapait comme bouée de sauvetage des rêves d'enfant. Il était spécial, oui, spécialement maudit.

Laisse-moi t'aider. Ça ne marchait plus. Il ne devait pas insister. Il ne voulait pas le presser. Il sentait que l'enfant voulait être grand. Ne pas se faire aider. Il n'acceptait même plus l'aide de sa mère, il ignorait ses lettres, il parlait peu. Narcissa pressait Severus en silence. Souviens-toi, tu l'as juré. Souviens-toi.

Ce regard sur lui trahisait un sentiment trop fort. Drago pensait qu'il était spécial : c'était à cause d'elle. Il était pourtant incapable de lui dire la vérité, qu'il voyait si claire. Il est comme les autres. Il lui arrive d'être inférieur. Il a de très mauvaises idées. Il fait honte. Il est trop têtu. Spécialement têtu. C'est un enfant, et il va mourir.

* * *

Les reviews guérissent les malades.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	12. Raison

**Gui**: J'ai remarqué que j'avais préparé le chapitre pour lundi dernier mais j'ai oublié d'updater vraiment... :S alors merci à cat240 pour son review et désolée du retard

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis née en Ecosse

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**12\. Raison**

-Mais pourquoi ? Quelle raison de s'en prendre au fils ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lucius n'a-t-il pas réussit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

El elle ne sait plus si elle parle haut, si elle parle fort. La maison est vide. Elle avait les yeux débordants, et maintenant elle sent du sel dans la bouche, elle a du mal a respirer, elle ne voit rien. Elle n'entend rien. Elle ne comprend rien.

* * *

Les reviews Font venir un bout de soleil quand il pleut, de la fraîcheur quand il fait trop chaud...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	13. Mais

**Gui**: Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de faire des trucs plus longs...

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis pas Rowling, mais ici l'important c'est de savoir que j'ai un peu dérobé les personnalités et la situation des personnages à la fic "Mortífago" de Metanfetamina.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**13\. Mais...**

Pansy voit bien qu'il y a un problème. Les deux gorilles de Drago ne lâchent pas prise, ils sont silencieux, ils grognent, ils n'ont pas l'air très à l'aise (ils n'ont jamais eu l'air très à l'aise, mais c'est différent). Drago lui-même n'a plus l'air d'être fier. Il n'insulte plus personne, les Sang-de-Bourbe pourraient même le toucher, il ne sentirait rien. Il ne s'amuse plus à l'embrasser, à caresser son corps frêle, à glisser ses mains sous la jupe, du dos jusqu'aux fesses, à jouer avec sa langue. Il se regarde dans la glace comme si quelqu'un allait sortir du miroir, comme si un jumeaux fou allait lui sauter à la figure. Il ouvre grand les yeux, il n'est pas coiffé, il a les yeux rouges, il a des cernes violettes et une toux étrange. Il a les sourcils constament froncés, des rides sur le visage. Il a l'air d'avoir peur.

Theo est d'accord avec elle. C'est ce qu'il lui a laissé comprendre. Théo n'est jamais très clair dans ses propos, il pense quelque chose de si compliqué que c'est inaccessible. Il a ses propres démons. Blaise n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'intéresser à ce qu'il appelle les "règles de Malefoy". Comme si c'était une fille. Blaise arrive toujours à faire de l'humour noir avec toutes les situations. Pansy n'a jamais trouvé que ses blagues soient drôles, Blaise aimerait bien se faire remarquer de façon plus positive. Qu'elle rigole à cause de ses blagues, il demande peut-être trop ?

Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui sache... qui l'aide... Quelqu'un qui puisse le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler jusqu'à ce qu'il dise... jusqu'à ce qu'il dise ce qui lui passe par la tête, qu'il arrive à être en confiance, à faire ressortir ses sentiments les plus profonds après un silence, après des larmes... Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un! Pansy n'en peut plus de voir comment il se décompose. Il imagine une main qui lui efface ses rides, qui lui rende la vrai couleur de sa figure... Mais elle sait que ça ne peut pas être elle.

* * *

Les reviews sont proportionnels au nombre des mots d'une fic.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	14. Méchanceté

**Gui**: Je suis un peu triste maintenant, alors j'envoie une petite pensée à ma chère cousine B.P

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai jamais fini un projet de livre.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**14\. Méchanceté**

Cette femme le regardait du haut de toute sa noblesse. Les lèvres pincées, le regard oblique... On voyait le mépris dans ses yeux. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de cette femme. Elle avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, regardant quelque part derrière son dos. Il était figé. Il regarda par terre, ses lacets, l'écharpe ondulante qui les cachait et les découvrait à cause du vent. Et la magie s'effaça, il se sentit libre de marcher. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que sa présence surgit et le poussa: il était dans son chemin. Il trébucha. La femme terrible l'avait bousculé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais dès qu'il la regarda il sut que c'était lui qui était tombé.

Il y avait plein de gens autour de lui, il aurait dû faire attention.

* * *

Les reviews permettent d'éclaircir des doutes existentiels !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	15. Ciel nocturne

**Gui**: Je suis un peu en retard, mais bon. Merci à cat240 pour son review :) c'est un OC qui raconte la scène de chapitre précédent. C'est une personne "quelconque".

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai pas d'enfants, je ne suis pas blonde.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**15\. Ciel nocturne**

Severus a pris une pose. Il est fatigué. Il pensé à ses fantômes. À Lily, dont le souvenir est à jamais pollué par ce terrible nom de famille... Potter. Il n'aime pas penser à Lily à cause de lui. Il revient, infatiguable. Même quand il la revoit, morte, dans ses bras, il entend les pleurs du bébé.

Il n'est pas noble. Il n'est pas gentil. Il a ignoré le bébé pendant qu'il pleurait son amour perdu. Il est parti quand Black est apparu.

Penser à tout ça le rend malade. Ce n'est pas simple d'effacer tous ces souvenirs, mais il essaye. Il regarde le ciel, il pense aux inquiétudes du présent. Ce serment qu'il a fait le poursuit. Il ne peut même plus penser à Lily tranquille. Cette autre femme apparaît, désespérée mais implacable, ineffaçable...

* * *

Les reviews sont comme des câlins...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	16. Couronne

**Gui**: Et voilà un autre petit chapitre court pour les amateurs de drabbles... Merci infiniment à **Selene magnus **et **Rain** pour leurs reviews... J'en ai deux ensemble :') je suis si fière... Aujourd'hui je publie avant pour compenser et parce que lundi ce sera pas possible...

**Disclaimer**: J'ai les cheveux frisés.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**16\. Couronne**

Drago dort. Ses yeux bougent. Dans sa tête, des mains blanches le coiffent. Elles étirent ses cheveux, elles perfectionnent la coiffure. Les mains le prennent sous les bras et le lèvent jusqu'au visage. Là, le sourire.

Il ne le sait pas, mais c'est un des seuls rêves heureux de ces derniers temps. Il y coiffe sa mère après qu'elle l'ait coiffé. Il pose sus ses cheveux blonds, blancs, une couronne d'aiguilles de pain qu'il a faite comme elle lui avait montré. La couronne tient quelques secondes, mais elle est trop grande. Elle tombe, glissant sur les cheveux lisses, jusqu'à son cou. La couronne est un collier. Bientôt, il se casse.

Et soudain, le rêve de Drago prend feu. Le silence règne dans la chambre de Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que Drago crie en se reveillant. Il a déjà oublié le premier rêve.

* * *

Les reviews sont féminins !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	17. Liés

**Gui: Et re-voilà**

**Disclaimer**: J'ai moins de 25 ans.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**17\. Liés**

Lucius, barbe longue, cheveux ébourrifés, cernes, dents sales, ongles déformés, mains tremblantes, pas incertain, dépouille humaine, ombre de ce qu'il fut, tombe dans les bras de sa femme. Il a honte. Depuis qu'il a été enfermé, il ne peut se résoudre à vivre, mais il ne pouvait pas s'ôter la vie. Là est la tragédie de la famille. C'est là que Voldemort les a attrapés. Il les a attachés ensemble, bien fort pour qu'ils tne puissent se séparer. Il ne fait d'eux qu'un seul et même destin. Si Lucius est crétin, Narcissa et Drago aussi. Si Lucius se trompe, Narcissa et Drago aussi. Il peut même remercier le bon travail de Drago en offrant des fleurs à Narcissa, ou châtier la faute de Lucius en menaçant Drago.

Si Lucius se suicidait, ce seraient Narcissa et Drago qui paieraient. Il les a tous les trois liés par la peur.

* * *

Vive les reviews !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	18. Cauchemar

**Gui: Merci pour le review à Crapounette.**

**Disclaimer**: Je viens d'aller pour la première fois à Londres (et j'ai aimé ^^)

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**18\. Cauchemar**

Elle fait d'affreux rêves tous les soirs. Elle sent qu'elle voit le passé, qu'elle voit le futur, qu'elle atteint des solutions qui disparaîssent dès qu'elle se réveille mais le désespoir ne l'atteint pas. Narcissa ne pleure pas. Elle vit dans un mauvais rêve permanent et dormir n'aide en rien. Son cauchemar à elle c'est la vie. Narcissa ne pleure pas. Ses yeux sont froids et secs, imperturbables. Elle vit dans l'éternel cauchemar, mais ce n'est pas la seule.

Drago pleure toutes les larmes qu'elle sent dans sa gorge, son cauchemar est vrai, vivant, concret, mortifère. Ce n'est pas de l'angoisse, c'est toujours pire, toujours pire, jamais mieux.

* * *

Tomates ?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	19. Victoire

**Gui: **Et voilà, encore une image pour vous.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'écris que des drabbles. Presque que.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**19\. Victoire**

Drago s'est laissé tomber contre le bois de l'armoire. Les larmes salissent ses joues. Ses mains et ses bras tremblent d'effort. Il a poussé un cri de joie qui lui a enlevé toute son énergie. Ça marche. Ça marche.

Ça marche.

Le soulagement est tel qu'il n'a plus de forces. Il s'est usé à travailler sur l'armoire, à essayer, réessayer à l'infini, le jour, la nuit, pendant son sommeil, à toutes les minutes, à toutes les secondes de la journée. Il n'a vécu que de la peur, peur de ne jamais y arriver, peur de se tromper, peur des conséquences, peur de Lui, peur de son ombre, peur de tous les bruits, de tous les mouvements...

Il a enfin réussi. Il n'arrive pas à faire autre chose que pleurer, chialer comme un bébé contre le bois de l'armoire, se dire qu'il va finir par onduler, à forcé de le mouiller... Il veut dormir, il veut partir, il ne veut plus rien, plus rien, plus rien...

À croire qu'une victoire pouvait vous redonner de l'énergie... Il se laisse emporter par le sommeil, qui a les mains d'une mère.

* * *

Tomates vertes ?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	20. Chez-moi

**Gui: **J'ai actualicé en retard parce que je suis en plein dans les concours et tout ça et ça nous fait casser la belle routine des lundis. Toujours pas de reviews, mais je n'en demande plus :')

**Disclaimer**: Je n'écris qu'en français ! Et espagnol.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**20\. Chez-moi**

Quand il regarde les toilettes, ces portes qui grincent, ces lavabos pourris, il se demande s'il arriverait à vivre là-dedans. Mimi habite là, pourtant. À jamais. Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi de rester dans le monde qui l'avait maltraité ? Drago n'aurait jamais fait ça. Le monde le dégoute. Ses larmes le dégoutent. Mimi le dégoute, et c'est elle qui le dégoute le plus, dans ces chiottes pourries, dégueulasses, qui sentent le moisi, le pipi, qui sentent le Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il l'insulte et elle pleure, et au moins ça le grandit un peu, de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui qui pleure. Il y va fort, il l'attaque, il l'insulte, il lui jette des choses dessus. Elle fini par disparaître dans les égouts, et alors Drago se sent libre de pleurer.

Il ne veut pas mourir et revenir là. Il ne veut pas finir comme cette puante de Mimi-Geignade. Mais c'est toujours là qu'il vient pleurer. Sans demander pardon au fantôme qui hante les toilettes. Quand elle le voit arriver, elle l'ignore. Elle l'entend pleurer. Elle sait qu'il va revenir.

* * *

Tomates oranges ?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	21. En explorant

**Gui: **Malgré tout, je viens finir. Je sais qu'on est mercredi, lundi prochain (ou peut-être mardi) je vous laisserai le suivant. Puis semaine par semaine, il en reste dix avec celui-ci. Attention, torture malsaine.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai pas une fortune qui fasse de moi une célébrité.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**21\. En explorant**

La première fois qu'elle a utilisé le sortilège Doloris c'était contre un animal. Elle avait vu son père le faire contre sa mère, quand il commençait déjà à perdre la tête. Il avait vu la visage crispé mais souriant de son père, elle avait vu le plaisir. Elle a recherché cette expression en elle-même. Elle voulait être comme son père, sentir les choses comme lui, en même temps. Elle avait compris ce qui était beau dans les cris de sa mère, ce qui était si bon. Elle l'a donc lancé contre un lapin dans les bois. Il criait. Puis contre des bêtes plus grandes, surtout quand elles ne faisaient que boire de l'eau ou d'autres choses aussi inocentes.

Elle a vu dans l'alliance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce que ça apportait, elle a pu pratiquer ce sortilège sur les affreux moldus. Plus elle le pratiquait, plus elle en avait envie. Torturer un Sang-de-Bourbe à l'école, quelle chance ont les petits de Poudlard cette année !

Mais elle a eu la chance de s'attaquer à cette gentille petite fille frisée, cette posible amie de Potter, si elle confessait, si Drago la reconaissait, mais qui serait tout de même torturée. Avoir du public l'excitait bien plus. Elle devenait folle à l'entendre crier. Elle avait presque envie de gémir. Elle sentait dans sa bouche un peu de salive s'accumuler lorsqu'elle se rapprochait, souriante et affamée, du bas du corps jusqu'à la tête de ces abats d'homme, de femme, de soi-disant sorcière... et voir son visage figé de terreur, de peur, de douleur...

Chaque torture était une nouvelle découverte. Toutes étaient bien plus plaisantes que rien de ce qu'elle avait connu. Écrire "Sang-de-Bourbe" sur un bras et voir le sang, c'était l'extase.

* * *

Les reviews ne se méritent pas, ils se cachent jusqu'à ce que tu t'en rendes compte. Bonne leçon pour les égos trop grossis.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	22. Naturel

**Gui: **Petit truc du matin. Merci aux reviews de **rimuir** et **cat240** (oui, je sais que c'était Bella mais elle est chez Narcissa, c'est sa soeur, elle torture Hermione devant Narcissa... alors je l'ai mis)

**Disclaimer**: Je dois écrire des disclaims à longueur de journée parce que je ne suis pas elle !

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**22\. Naturel**

« Toi !», geste.

Vérifie s'il est vivant. Vérifie s'il est mort. Rapproche toi et touche son cou. Cherche son pouls.

C'est un geste si naturel... Il est habitué à commander à tout le monde. Il est habitué à ce qu'on obéisse. Il lance la main dans une direction quelconque, il lance avec elle la voix, quelqu'un se précipite, anticipe même ses ordres. Qu'importe si c'est le mangemort de droite ou celui de gauche. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas choisi Narcissa pour châtier et humilier les Malefoy, encore et encore. Cependant, c'est ce qu'elle croit.

Pense-t-il à elle quand il découvre que le mort à disparu, que le mort n'es pas mort, que le mort est vivant et qu'il veut le tuer ?

* * *

Les reviews, après tout, existent. Ils y en a.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	23. Fumée

**Gui: **Petit truc du soir, cette fois-ci. Merci aux reviews de **cat240** et de... **rimuir travestit** (si on peut dire ça comme ça...)

**Disclaimer**: Si j'étais Rowling je n'aurais pas lu HP dans min enfance

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**23\. Fumée**

Depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban, toute fumée lui rappelait le jour de gloire, le jour de la fin, ces bouts de prison qui volaient, incendiés par les sortilèges, abandonnés par les détraquers. La bataille de Poudlard était un débris constant, des ruines de partout, de la fumée, des cendres, des cris, des morts, des pleurs de vivant, de la couleur brillante, traversant le ciel, l'air, touhchant, tuant... Il cherche sa femme qui cherche son fils qui lui, cherche peut-être quelque chose, mais on ne le trouve pas, on ne sait pas où il est, ce qu'il fait... Ils se sont tous séparés, ils ne savent pas si les autres vivent encore ou pas.

L'extase de la fuñée s'envole à cause de la peur de ne plus les retrouver, ou de les retrouver allongés par terre, les yeux brillants qui regardent le ciel, c'est-à-dire nulle part, morts, morts, morts, si morts que d'eux s'échapperait une nouvelle fumée, une fumée qui ne porterait plus le souvenir du jour de gloire, qui l'effacerait à jamais dans les décombres de ce qu'avait été, au moins un jour, un lieu sûr.

* * *

Hypothétiquement, vous pourriez me dire dans un review si vous avez capté l'allusion de la fin...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	24. Tour

**Gui: **Bonsoir et avant de dormir...

**Disclaimer**: Si j'étais Rowling je n'aurais pas à gagner ma vie

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**24\. Tour**

Son nez, ses lunettes s'écrasèrent contre le sol, encore. Il se demandait, comme à l'extérieur de lui-même, ce qu'avait sentí Dumbledore en tombant de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Il venait de revoir le vieux professeur et il avait eu ainsi la forcé de décider de revenir. La barbe blanche lui manquait déjà, ainsi que ce lieu blanc, ce King's Cross de lumière où rien ne le dérangeait, pas même létrange criature peureuse sous sa chaise.

Tomber d'une tour devait être pire que ça. Harry ne pouvait pas crier, ne pouvait pas remuer, ne pouvait absolument rien faire, pas même respirer. Lorsque ces pas, pas doux, de femme en jupe, se firent entendre, se rapprochant, Harry se crispa légèrement. Tout cela finirait donc ainsi ? Il imagina la tour à nouveau, tomber de la tour, tomber de la tour...

Les doigts froids se posèrent sur son cou, cherchèrent l'artère. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à se rendre compte du mensonge, le coeur de Harry battait la chamade. L'artère pleine de vie embrassa les doigts et une voix caressa son oreille: est-il vivant ? Drago est-il vivant ?

* * *

Tomates ?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	25. Un vieux livre

**Gui: **Au milieu de tant de choses à faire, encore un :)

**Disclaimer**: Si j'étais Rowling je ne passerais pas de concours

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**25\. Un vieux livre**

Le visage calme malgré les décisions à prendre, il regarde Hermione. Ses yeux le regardent en retour.

« Tu vas les sauver à nouveaux - c'était une affirmation.

-Et toi aussi.

-On te suit, Harry. Je crois même que je ferais la même chose à ta place. Ron est bien rentré derrière toi pour aller sauver Goyle. »

Silence.

« Cette femme... cette femme est étrange. Elle est bizarre. Je ne la compends pas.

-Son fils est pareil. Je t'assure qu'il t'avait reconnu sous les traits déformés de Vernon Dudley. Logiquement, ça ne pouvait être que toi.

-Mais il n'y a pas de logique à ce momento là, Hermione. Il n'y a que la peur. Il avait peur : et si ce n'était pas moi ? Voldemort l'aurait tué ou torturé, ou... je sais pas ce qu'il leur fait.

-Et Narcissa avait peur ?

-Peur de perdre son fils.

-Tu n'aurais jamais pu le sauver dans cette situation.

-Mais je pouvais peut-être savoir où il était. Si je lui donnais cette information dont elle avait tant besoin... Si je lui donnais un fils vivant, elle ferait n'importe quoi.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle. Elle avait compris quelque chose.

-Hm ?

-Ils ne sont ni bons ni mauvais, ils ne veulent qu'être en famille. Rester vivants, sains et saufs, dans une bonne position... en famille !

-C'est pour ça, Hermione. C'est pour une famille. J'ai mis du temps à en trouver une pour moi, je ne veux pas défaire les autres. »

Hermione fit oui de la tête. Elle avait les réponses nécessaires.

* * *

Oignons ? Je trouve ça mieux que les tomates du chapitre précédent...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	26. Masque

**Gui: **Plus que quatre, c'est terrible ! En un mois j'ai fini

**Disclaimer**: Si j'étais Rowling je vivrais comme elle (disclaimer two: Manu Chao, Si yo fuera Maradona)

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**26\. Masque**

Le visage de cette femme était un plâtre immobile, figé dans une expression hautaine. Harry avait dit une fois qu'elle avait l'air de sentir toujours une odeur fétide près d'elle. Il avait dit ça pour se moquer de Malefoy.

Ron se souvient encore de ce visage, parce qu'il avait pensé à Harry vivant en croyant Harry mort. Cette femme... Et dire que cétait elle qui avait trahi le Maître des Ténèbres, elle, qui portait ce visage inexpressif, anglais, ce visage qu'il avait vu souvent avec cette moue crispée qu'Harry avait si bien décrite. Pas de trace de peur, pas de geste grave, juste cette tête de mère de Malefoy, on se demande comment elle a pu avoir des enfants.

Dans son coin d'ombre, sous son masque sombre, le regard décidé à n'être rien d'autre qu'elle-même: on ne l'aurait jamais trouvée sans le savoir.

* * *

Oh, je pense que les reviews épanouisset celui qui les écrit, mais chacun fait ce qu'il veut.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	27. Tintement

**Gui: Cadeau**

**Disclaimer**: Rowling, et c'est tant pis pour elle, ne fait pas de la musique. (Sous entendu: moi oui)

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**27\. Tintement**

Drago n'était plus le roi de Poudlard. Il n'y était plus, tout court. Les élèves, même le Trio Doré qu'ils poursuivaient, étaient tous à l'intérieur des murs du château. Lui, encore tâché des larmes partagées avec un fantôme indigne, arrivait avec la cohorte d'ennemis. Avec sa mère, aussi. Ça ne le consolait pas pour autant. Il aurait dû porter l'uniforme, être parmi les peureux adolescents de septième année. Il avait grandi trop vite.

Un horrible silence précéda la bataille. Sur le moment, on ne sentait qu'une tension croissante, l'envie du Seigneur des Ténèbres de tuer, de boire le sang de ses victimes, de voir mourir Potter.

Puis, tout fut d'un bruit atroce, tellement horrible que Drago n'entendait rien. Juste des echos. Et parfois, quelque chose de plus près, un tintement léger, qu'il suivait, comme hypnotisé. C'était un reste de conscience qui le guidait.

* * *

Taadaaaaaaaan

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	28. Confidentiel

**Gui: **J'avoue que j'ai oublié d'actualiser, à cause de quelques examens importants suivis de vacances méritées. Alors j'en apporte deux. Deux, et il n'en restera qu'un, lundi prochain. Merci pour son review à **berkano** et désolée du retard... :( mais j'aime bien, ça, je t'invite à dépister les références cachées...

**Disclaimer**: Rowling est-elle en vacances, sur son lit, à courir FanFiction jour et nuit en s'amusant comme pas possible ? Je le doute fort

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**28\. Confidentiel**

Severus resterait toujours et à jamais, celui qui gardait les secrets. Il avait tué Dumbledore, les yeux dans les yeux. Personne n'avait vu le jeu. Dumbledore était faible, maudit. Son bras pourri pendait d'un côté. Le poison courait ses veines. Il avait montré des choses incroyables à Harry, il laissait Severus pour lui dire les choses les plus dures. Drago ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il était innocent. Il avait pleuré jour et nuit. Il avait fait entrer les mangemorts. Narcissa ne voulait pas voir son fils comme un assassin. Severus devait gagner la confiance des Bellatrix et autres, l'affirmer devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il avait juré.

Toutes les pièces s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Deux mots, et Dumbledore tombait de la tour, mort, victorieux

Severus gardait les secrets, mais il savait aussi les révéler. Laisser sortir quelques souvenirs choisis pour tout expliquer. Une jeune rousse, un detestable voleur, une mauvaise solution. Le début des secrets : un secret mal entendu, rapporté à celui qui l'interpréterait de la pire des façons. Quelle raison pour changer de camp ! Tout expliquer, tout faire comprendre, entretenir un peu aussi. _Placere ut docere_ : une vie entière, longue, difficile, pour faire comprendre, pour faire assumer une vie héroïque et courte, tout aussi dure.

Présente-toi, que ce soit ton choix, et meurs. Mais n'explique rien, ne dis rien, c'est un secret.

* * *

Severus me passionne, en fait. Et je trouve que Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé est peut-être un des bouquins les mieux ficelés d'HP. Enfin, avec Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, mais le 3 n'était qu'un avant-goût du 6...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	29. Foire

**Gui: **Voilà le deuxième, un peu pour compenser.

**Disclaimer**: Je crois bien que Rowling n'écrirai pas en français. Elle aurait encore plus de difficultés que moi.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**29\. Foire**

Le feu, d'abord. Avant tout, une étincelle rouge, verte, violette, sortie de la baguette de Crabbe. Puis une flamme, deux flammes, vingt flammes qui attaquent un meuble, les livres dessus, la montagne d'objets cachés, perdus. Avez-vous vu un feu dans une forêt ? Un feu natural, créé par la foudre, par le feu de camp mal éteint d'une partie de moldus... Ce feu rouge, mortel, avance bien plus vite que les animaux qui le fuient. Le feu infernal, le feu brillant, humide, le feu roux et visqueux produit par la magie noire a déjà brûlé la moitié de la chambre quand les petits personnages réagissent.

Du feu partout, qui s'attaque à tout, un, deux, trois balais. Là haut : la chaleur, la fumée, la confusion, les voix. On ne voit rien, on entend le feu qui dévore; il ne crépite pas, il hurle de sa bouche sanglante. On ne pense pas dans ce genre de situation. Un bras, tend le bras un peu plus, le bras pâle, même à la lumière rouge du feu, qui tend ses longs doigts, apeurés, mais décidés à saisir l'occasion. Les deux mains se rencontrent, elles s'attrappent comme elles attrapent la petite boule dorée qu'elles se sont toujours disputée.

Puis à la fin du couloir, à la fin de la salle, tout l'ensemble, les balais, le feu, les derniers décombres sur la porte, les cinq enfants qui volent et la traversent, tout s'éteint, sans même un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

J'espère que c'est assez clair. Je vais quand-même songer à chercher un beta pour les fics qui suivront, en français, ne serait-ce que pour être sûre que c'est compréhensible.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	30. Epilogue

**Gui: **Je suis à nouveau en retard, bien que j'attendais un quelque chose, petit review peut-être... Enfin me voici. Et c'est la fin. Je me suis pas mal amusée, bien que l'écriture n'est pas parfaite. Peut-être que ce genre "instants" colle plus à un texte en anglais ou en espagnol. C'est ce qu'on avait parlé avec M.R. et c'était intéressant. Enfin je reviendrai avec des trucs en français, promis.

**Disclaimer**: Tout est simple, vus les 29 déclarations précédentes: non, je ne suis pas Rowling et de ce fait, je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Mais bon, j'ai fait genre que je comprenais plus loin que la normale.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**30\. Epilogue**

Elle ne se sent pas bien. Elle ne veut pas repasser par les toilettes. Son sang est étrange, marron, bizarre. Son corps n'a pas l'air de marcher. Elle a plus de difficultés à tenir la pose. Elle sait que quelque chose ne marche pas mais elle ne veut pas la voir. Elle a eu du courage pour toute sa vie, aux moments les plus difficiles. Courage pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans le monde. Courage pour ne pas essayer de paraître ce qu'elle n'était pas. Courage pour suivre, courage pour trahir, courage pour faire des choses interdites et puis pour faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais elle ne sait pas si elle aura le courage d'affronter son déclin, sa vieillesse, la perte de soi. Les choses ont toujours changé, toujours des surprises, toujours des imprévus, des tragédies... Mais ceci n'est pas un changement, c'est une pente douce vers la mort. Elle aura beau vouloir la remonter, tous les chemins la parcourront vers la fin.

* * *

Inévitable. Merci infiniment à 30vicios, dans LJ, qui ne sait pas que j'ai volé les titres qu'il proposait pour faire un truc en français.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
